


The Chase

by yuki2810



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Depression, Eiji helps him, Gen, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, ash needs help, nervous breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki2810/pseuds/yuki2810
Summary: Ash has a nervous breakdown, and Eiji is there to catch him when he falls.





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because of my breakdown in which has its form of an animal. Ash has a liger that has lost everything he had own before he found Ash. Each kind is different for each person; for Ash, he wants to be protected unconsciously despite hating it. The animal wants to protect Ash from the world and doing it the only way he knows how despite it hurting Ash. Some people are simply like that, they don't realize it, but while they're protecting and keeping someone from harm, they're hurting that person in the long run.

**Run.**

He needs to get out.  **NOW!** It was getting harder to breathe, and he can't seem to remember how to do that essential skill anymore. His eyes zoom around the room, scanning for the best possible exit. He needs to go now.  **RUN!** He willed himself to get out of bed before rushing out of the room. 

_ It's coming! _

The sound of the padding paw coming closer the longer he doesn't move.  _ Not enough. _ He's not moving fast enough.  **RUNRUNRUN!** Go, he needs to go now. Without grabbing anything, no jacket, no shoes, he is out of the house. He's running off to wherever his feet would take him, away from the padding sound. He won't get caught, not today! 

**Go away!**

He can't hear anything but the padding noise. Can't feel anything but ghost feeling of the paw on his chest from the last it caught him. He dreads the padding sound coming closer and that before long it will catch up to him. It will hold him down with its great mighty paw. 

**RUN!**

"Ash!" something pull his jacket and spun him around, and the blonde was ready to fight. His fist made contact with the motherfucker's cheek, and he was prepared to land another hit-

_ Eiji. _

**It was Eiji.**

He just punched Eiji! 

_ Fuck! _

He fucked up real bad this time. 

"Sorry. I-I'm so sorry. Eiji." he captures Eiji's head in between his palms. The hands that have been dirty from all the blood, the hand that he just used to punch him. Ash nearly flinched back and let go of him if the Japanese hadn't placed his own hands over his pale ones. "I'm s-so sorry."

"It's ok, doesn't even hurt," he replied softly however his face gave it away, he was in pain. Ash gave him that pain. The raven head gazes into his eyes, and Ash knew that he saw something in there. Eiji knows: knows that the blond was weak. He knows now! He's going to leave because  **Ash isn't enough!** He's never enough. "Hey, come here, you big baby. I got you now." Eiji tugged his head down, so their forehead was touching, and all he sees now are those beautiful warm chocolate eyes. "I got you." 

He didn't know that he was crying at that time, nor did he know that his death grip on Eiji hurt him more than the punch did. All that matters at that moment was Eiji. The older male was all that Ash felt, his hands on him. His hand is rubbing and combing through his blond hair. His other hand on the pale cheek, thumb stroking his cheek, wiping away the tears that escaped from his caged eyes. The Japanese's soft, comforting mumble was all he can hear now. He can smell the shampoo that Eiji been using, peppermint. His bright, innocent eyes lock on him like Ash was his entire world. 

The taller male doesn't know how long they were there for, though when he came to, they were on the floor. The blond's hands had moved to the raven's hip still with their death grip keeping Eiji close. He fears that the older male will disappear if he lessens his grip. Eiji is on his lap whispering his sweet words and palms are working their magic. They were fixing him, Eiji always knew how to fix him up. 

"Are you feeling better now?" a nod of respond. "Tell me five facts; anything you know." 

"My real name is Aslan Jade Callenreese. You're Eiji Okimura." 

The other male gave a soft chuckle, "Okumura, but it's ok. Three more."

"It takes roughly 8 minutes and 20 seconds for the light from the sun to reach Earth. I..." he hesitant, should he say it? Would Eiji hate him and leave? No! He can't bear to lose the soft male.

"It's ok; you don't have to say it. But know that I am always here for you; I won't leave even if you beg me to." the hands continue to caress gently like smoothing a baby to sleep. 

"I have a nervous breakdown sometimes." Eiji gave him a fond smile but didn't say or question him further. "It has a form of a white liger. He hunts me down, and when he catches me, he could place his massive paw on my chest and refuse to let go."

"Why is that?" the raven head asked softly. 

"Because he lost his family before he found me, he wants to protect me. I don't know from what but I don't need it. That's why I run." 

Eiji hum in understanding, "Where is he now?"

"He went away because he thinks I'm safe now because he believes that you can protect me from the danger." it wasn't just the tiger that thinks that but Ash knew that Eiji would protect him with his life. 

"I promise you that I will; I got you now." The Japanese male wraps his arms around Ash as if to cocoon him from the world. It's ok now. He's safe now. "Does it hurt? Your feet. You ran out barefoot for five blocks." 

Now that he mentioned, his feet did sting a little, he looked down at the other's feet and found that they too were bare and bleeding slightly from small shards. "You're hurt." 

"It's ok, can't even feel it. Let's go home, ok? If you ever think the liger of yours is coming, run to me. Not outside, alright? I'll ask it to go away." those warm, gentle hands guided him back to the house where they treated his feet and soothed him back to sleep for another 3 hours. 

_ Everything is fine now.  _

**_He is safe now._ **


End file.
